Aftermath
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: After Jim and Spock break up due to duty, Jim runs. After he disappears, Pike becomes a grandfather. After so long, a new face arrives to give the world-namely Spock, hell.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters except the obviously original characters thrown into the mix. Enjoy.

Warning: Implied MPREG. And death of a major character. I just whipped this up for fun and kicks. Usually I avoid doing OCs, but eh-I wasn't even going to post this, so I might end up deleting it after I'm done with my hd cleaning.

**Aftermath**

Jim Kirk would always remember the day his world came crashing apart.

Starfleet had decided to make use of their resources and pool most of their fleet together back at Earth. The mechanics they had multiplied, allowing them to increase their ship output. Over the past two years, the amount of cadets had increased, yet there was still a shortage of teachers.

After a five-year stint in space, the Enterprise had been seriously compromised by an attack of a rather advanced alien civilization. Repairs were expected to take an extended amount of time. As such, Starfleet had temporarily reassigned most of the crew to other positions at the Academy.

Over the course of their mission, Uhura and Spock had broken up and the Vulcan and Kirk had started a slow, tentative relationship.

It was when Uhura had come to them one night when they were playing chess his world crumbled between his feet. Uhura told Spock the news:

"Spock… I'm pregnant." The two men were stunned. "It… it's yours, Spock."

And then, Spock had decided to do the right thing and marry the pregnant woman, breaking off the brief passionate relationship he had with his captain. They had a shotgun wedding. Jim could hear his heart breaking as they said their vows. Sarek had looked pleased. Spock had chosen a woman, even if she was human, and was helping in some ways to repopulate the Vulcan race, even if the child would be less than half Vulcan. Bones had silently put a hand on the stoic Captain's shoulder in support.

Jim had fallen into a deep depression. Even if it had only been about a month with Spock, Jim had felt like he had known the man forever. He felt as if none would ever fully complete him as Spock had.

He had no appetite and got little sleep. Dreams plagued his mind, twisting into nightmares or beautiful fantasies that taunted him when reality came crashing in.

It was when he was taking a short vacation away in Iowa where, when he was immersing himself in sorrow that he began to have violent bouts of sickness.

He had been unbelievably stunned when he discovered something he thought physically impossible; he was with child himself!

The thought made his heart flutter and made his stomach curl. It helped he had gone not only incognito to a free clinic, but also in disguise. He gave a false name and false information. They never suspected the grungy thin, sickly looking man was actually Starfleet's Golden Boy.

The results sent him into a panic.

He immediately sent Pike his resignation and cut all contact with those from Starfleet. Pike had been immediately concerned, but Kirk had left a vague message—for his eyes only, telling the older man not to look for him.

With that he fled as far off as he could. Starfleet operated all around the world and throughout the universe, but that didn't mean that Jim couldn't disappear.

He fled to Europe, thankful that he had a talented tongue. He was no Uhura—he felt a sharp pain fill his chest at the name—but was a quick learner. He made it to Germany and stayed for a few months, raising money doing odd jobs.

The birth was painful and unlike anything he had ever had felt before. The pain of starvation, strangulation, or even having the life beaten out of him was nothing compared to the splitting pain inside of him. He writhed in agony, wedging a rough piece of leather between his clenched teeth to muffle his screams. He had locked himself in a room in an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of the small town of Dusseldorf. He brought enough supplies to be able to stay for a few days in a comfortable environment—for him and his child.

He honestly thought that he would die that night.

Eventually, it ended and he was left with a son. The pain in his heart grew as he held the child. He prayed to any god or higher being that would listen to grant him a small reprieve. As much as he loved Spock, he now understood what his mother felt like every time she looked at him. Why she had to divert her eyes. Unlike her though, he would love this child and—no matter the pain—would always be there for him!

Some being must have listened to his desperate plea. The young baby boy, now wrapped in clean linen, was soundly sleeping. Jim couldn't help but smile at the serene look on the baby's face. His eyes softened as he lightly brushed golden hair. The baby stirred, eyes opening as he sleepily blinked electric blue eyes up at his father. Jim felt tears come to his eyes.

"I'm going to give you the life you should have. You won't have to be worth more than anyone. A fresh clean slate for you to write your own history with. You won't be the grandson of George Kirk, hero of the Kelvin, or son of James Tiberius Kirk. You are going to be Jake. Jake Aurelius Kirk. And I will love you forever, no matter what happens!"

He didn't want any questions asked about the child he now had. So he fled from the small town, letting his heart pull him to his next destination.

His journey led him to Britain.

It was there that he rented a small flat overlooking a beautiful garden. A young woman who owned the place often stopped by and brought him homemade food every once in a while. He was the only tenant that didn't have gray hair.

Sophie was her name. She had a warm smile and a kind heart and absolutely adored Jake Aurelius. Jim had forged his last name to a more common British name to avoid suspicion. The world was still wondering what happened to James Tiberius Kirk.

It was Sophie who eventually discovered his real last name. She cried and held him when he told her his story. He gave a weak smile at her support. To have someone around him, willingly offering friendship, made him weak with longing. He missed Bones, Enterprise, and all her crew. He missed… Spock.

Every night he would lie awake, wondering how his love was doing. He wondered about their child, if he and Uhura had had a boy or girl. If they were happy or not.

Jake's cries startled him from his morbid thoughts. He turned, gentling easing his child into his arms. Jake had grown into a handsome child. He certainly would be a heartbreaker as he grew. Away from Vulcan influences, he had little characteristics of the sparse race. His blood was slightly darker than most humans, a greenish shine to otherwise red blood. His strength was that of a Vulcan and his mind was a mix of the complex ingenuity of Jim and the calculate mind of Spock. He was a happy child and did not suppress any emotions or feel the need to. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Jim had been completely monogamous during his pining for Spock and during their actual relationship and thereafter, he would wonder if the child even had Vulcan blood in him.

He supposed he was lucky however. He knew next to nothing about Vulcan customs and physiology, other than what books and what little personal experience he had. His child was blessed with genetics that favored his human component and he acted, looked, and felt just like a normal human child.

"Da?" Jake murmured into his father's worn shirt. "I had a nightmare." He whispered, sniffling a bit into his shirt.

"Hush, little Jakey. I'll sing you a song;" Jake relaxed into his father's comforting embrace.

'_If I had words to make a day for you, I'd give you a morning golden and new… I would make this day last for all time, and fill the night deep in moonshine.'_

"Grandda Pike is going to call tomorrow and wish you a happy birthday."

"What about my other father, Da?"

Jim smiled sadly down to his angel, his reason for living. "Jake, you know the answer to that question."

…

Jake Aurelius Kirk had grown up to be a handsome young teenager. At sixteen, he already had a trim and lithe body. His golden hair was cut in a popular razored style that befit his punk image. He wore a leather jacket and dark wash jeans. He had an eyebrow piercing and three in one ear and two on the other. He had various tattoos, each with symbolic meaning to them, scattered across his body. His electric blue eyes melted hearts and his trademark grin, which he had mastered from his Dad had brought even the coldest to their knees.

"Jake, are you sure you have to go man?" His friend Dmitri asked as he lounged against the doorframe to his apartment. "I mean, you know you can always come and chill at my house. My mum doesn't mind. She thinks you're her other child anyway." He looked over to his friend, "Besides, we can get more hours in." They were lucky enough their talents had landed them a huge fan base. Their passion for music led Jake and Dmitiri to form a band with their other friends. Jake on electric guitar and vocals, Xander on bass, Chrissie on keyboard and electric, and Dmitiri on drums.

"Nah man, I gotta do this." He tossed in his last chunk of clothes into the military-esque duffle on his bed. "It's what Dad would have wanted." His eyes shimmered as he looked down at the closed letter next to his duffle.

"Jake," Dmitir walked up and put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah… I better get going. The plane is going to be leaving soon."

"At least tell me you're flying first class! It's a long flight all the way to San Fran!"

"Well, I suppose it's good Grandma's inheritance has use for me!" When Winona had passed away, she had left everything to Jim. Sam, her eldest, had cut all contact with her and she didn't know, even on her deathbed whether he was alive or not. Jim, she knew, on occasion sent her small impersonal messages. He made the effort she never did. The sum of George Kirk's money, her own, and the massive fortune gathered between the two had increased over the years. Jim had touched none of the money. It was all but blood money to him. He simply put it into a bank to let it grow. His son would be able to use the money as he liked. There would be no connection or ties with the money. It would simply be his inheritance. Jim refused to use his mother's guilt money. As if any amount could ever remedy the gaping wounds she left on his soul.

"I'll watch over your bike for you." Dmitiri said, giving his friend on last hug as the taxi rounded the corner.

Sophie ran out of the house, gray hair pulled up into a loose bun. "Jake Aurelius! I cannot believe you told me the wrong time!" She panted, a cloth bag clutched in her hands. "Here!" she shoved it into his hands, "For the trip. Be nice to Mr. Pike. And try not to raise too much hell while you're there!"

He gave a cocky grin at the woman he considered his aunt. "Don't worry, I will Auntie Sophie. Just like you want!" She tutted at him and gave him a light smack before her eyes teared up. "I'll miss you, Jake." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and pulled him in for a tight hug and a teary goodbye.

And with that, Jake Aurelius Kirk left his flat and old life behind as he climbed into the taxi with only his duffle bag and guitars.

…

Pike had been more than hospitable to Jake. At first, he had greeted the teen with tears in his eyes. The resemblance between him and his father was uncanny. Then, after their tearful meeting—which went surprisingly well for meeting his grandfather for the first time (not including vidchats and the other few forms of communication Jim allowed), Grandda Pike raised an eyebrow at his grandson's appearance. Piercings in his ear, a lip ring that glinted mockingly in the sunlight, and an eyebrow ring met his gaze. Jake smirked at his reaction, and Pike couldn't help but feel his heart tug at the all too familiar grin.

"Well, you certainly don't look like the last photo that Jim sent." Needless to say that had been over ten years ago. Then, Jim had unexpectedly stopped all communication. Pike assumed it was because he was worried about the possibility that Starfleet would again be looking for him. Upon the anniversary of the Kelvin incident and the Narada incident, reporters had once again started to ask questions and snoop around for any updates or new information.

He never would have imagined that Jim was dead. It seemed impossible that the bright youth was forever gone from this world. Christopher never would have imagined that he would live longer than the child he considered his son.

"Grandda?" Jake asked, shuffling around in his pockets He looked up when his search produced a somewhat crinkled white envelope, addressed to the Admiral. "This is for you. Da wanted me to give it to you."

His eyes softened and he nodded, taking the envelope with gentle care. "Come on, J.A. let's get your stuff on over to my place."

Jake grinned but Pike's next words made it disappear, "And then you can unpack and get ready for your first day of school tomorrow at Starfleet Prep." Jake groaned at Pike's words.

…

_Chris,_

_I'm sorry that things had to end this way. There are so many things left unsaid. I know that you knew something had happened. Bones gave you enough information to make you like Spock at least a little less. Thanks, by the way, for letting me know how he has been doing these past few years. I'm glad that he stayed in Starfleet. Even if he hated space, he still has a place where he can go with no strings attached. I'm glad he managed to get partial custody of Jo since he took a job on base. I wish I could ask for a picture, but I know I won't get the chance to see it._

_Chris, this is going to be my last letter to you. I'm dying. I can feel it in my bones and looming in the back of my mind. It kills me even further, knowing I'll be leaving Jake by himself. _

_So, a copy of this letter has also been sent to my attorney. I've notified him of the legal name of both myself and Jake. Client privileges do come in handy. _

_Chris, I wanted you to know I always thought of you as the father I never had. And I want to thank you for that._

_I wish things turned out differently._

_This is the last will and testament of James Tiberius Kirk._

_All money and items not sold by my estate manager or son are hereby ordered to be placed into a bank account, where interest will be earned. Upon turning eighteen, my son, Jake Aurelius Kirk will inherit all money from this account. The account 001 is for his own personal use. He shall have full access to all items in the account and money therein._

_All money in the account labeled as Starfleet Captain commission are hereby requested to Admiral Pike to do as he wishes, for giving me the opportunity to enlist and dared me to do better._

_All money from the account labeled 002 is to be donated to various charities centering around children. A minimum amount of 5,000 credits will be donated to Tarsus-centered charities._

_Regarding my son, I hereby entrust guardianship to his Grandfather, Christopher Pike. If he is unwilling or unable to accept guardianship, his godmother Sophia Drumcastle will accept care and responsibility._

_I ask that no funeral be held for me. _

_James Tiberius Kirk._

Pike couldn't stop the tears rolling down his eyes as he finished reading the letter/will. 'Oh Jimmy….'

…

In all honesty, Jake never expected it to be so hard. School was just like any other he had attended, minus his friends from back home. But when the roster was announced in class and he learned who was in his class, he couldn't help the fire burning inside of him.

Amanda Spock. Daughter of Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura. Both were distinguished teachers at the Academy. It was no surprise that Amanda was well loved and talented herself at the Prep Academy.

He never put a name to the face—yet. It was when he saw a certain face that he was lucky enough that his thoughts were destroyed.

Her name was Sasha and she was beautiful. Her accent, long curled blonde hair, and soft Asian features stopped him in his tracks. Likewise, the arrival of the handsome new transfer student stopped Sasha Sulu-Chekov in her tracks.

Anastasia had not been pleased when she learned her sister was dating the handsome and talented Jake Aurelius Kirk.

When news of his arrival hit school, reporters flocked to the private academy to try and sneak a peak at the child of Starfleet's Golden Boy. Buzz flew everywhere, whispers about the whereabouts of Jim Kirk haunted Jake's every step.

"It's not fair Papa! It's always Sasha, Sasha, Sasha!" Ana pouted as she explained to her Papa and Father. "I may be only one and a half years younger, but that doesn't mean she can have whatever she wants! I'm just as pretty too!"

"Mm," Hikaru nodded as his daughter ranted, reading his newspaper, "Yes dear."

"Papa!" Ana cried, falling dramatically into her Papa's arms. Chekov was startled from grading papers.

"Ana, vhat is vrong?" He cooed, petting her dark brown hair.

"It's Sasha! How come _she_ gets to date the most handsome, more popular, sweetest guy in the school?"

Hikaru dropped his newspaper in shock. "WHAT?"

Ana felt a grin sprout on her face. Apparently her overprotective parents had no clue that her elder sister was in a relationship. "Sasha—she's dating a boy!" At this statement, Hikaru crushed his paper and stood, pacing back and forth while mumbling under his breath.

Chekov lifted his eyes up towards the heavens as he mumbled Russian under his breath. Ana thought the barely audible words sounded like a prayer. She shrugged, leaning back into her Papa once again. She couldn't wait until Sasha came home.

…

"My Papa and Father want to meet you, Jake." Sasha said, leaning into her boyfriend's arms. She knew that Jake was quite the heartbreaker—and that her dating him broke even more hearts. She felt blessed the rebellious teen only had eyes or her.

Luckily, the two had managed to keep their relationship quiet long enough they felt comfortable that they could brave numerous obstacles—Sasha had learned from past experiences that most men weren't willing to deal with her protective parents. Jake wasn't quite like any other man she had ever met before though.

Her friend, Amanda had not been pleased with Sasha. She herself had a crush on the handsome youth. The discovery of his musical talent one day had sent a series of rumours cascading through the halls. His crooning had swept many girls off their feet. Amanda was thoroughly impressed by Jake's intellectual and physical skill. It, as she said, 'fascinated' her.

Sasha hated to do it, but she eventual she broke the news to her hybrid once Ana told her parents.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me, Sasha." Amanda said, face neutral but eyes looking betrayed. "I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry Amanda, but we promised each other we would keep it a secret from everyone. Not even either of our parents knew!"

"There's a difference between parents and best friends." And with that the woman, who herself had more than a dozen admirers, walked away with her thoughts racing at an illogical pace.

Jake Aurelius Kirk had not fallen for her. He didn't give cheap pick up lines or try to sweep her off her feet. She felt some sort of odd draw towards him. His behavior was so unlike any other male she had ever encountered. He was illogical. He was… intriguing.

…

She took her concerns to her mother. "Mother," she quietly began, "I find myself having illogical thoughts and emotions towards a fellow classmate of mine. He makes me feel different than any other. I wish to pursue him, but… I have just found out he is in a committed relationship. It was secret up until this point." She lowered her head, the words reminding her and making the pain all the more raw. Betrayal. Heartbroken.

Nyota felt her eyes soften as she stood and made her way to her daughter. She knew all too well the pain of heartbreak. Her daughter was too young to know such pain. "Amanda, what is to say that you cannot try to win him over? There must have been a reason the relationship was kept secret. Maybe they aren't serious about one another." She urged, "You are a very beautiful woman, and you can do whatever you want if you put your mind to it. Just think carefully of the situation and decide the bet course of action." She gave a tight smile, "Just try not to tell your father? I doubt he would be happy to learn of anyone breaking his daughter's heart."

"Mother, that statement is quite illogical as my heart cannot break from emotions." Uhura chuckled. Spock's influence and their teaching of Vulcan ways had certainly rubbed off on their daughter.

Nyota knew that Amanda was more human than Vulcan—the overwhelming presence of human blood dictated that, but that didn't mean Spock and her didn't want to raise her with influences from both of their relatives and ancestry.

"Thank you, mother." Amanda loosely wrapped her mother into a hug. "I appreciate your wisdom."

…

Sasha was leaning against Jake's back as he strummed on his acoustic guitar, head bowed. She remained silent as he sang a song that broke her heart. "Hallelujah…" he whispered the final note.

Silence fell between the two of them.

"Jake…" Sasha began, refusing to look at the man she believed herself in love with. Never had she felt such emotion for a person. "Tell me, what is bothering you?" She could feel him hunch over his guitar more.

"Everything." He choked out, tortured eyes looking at the grass. "I miss my da. Why did he have to die?" Sasha whirled around, wrapping her arms around the teen. She wanted to shield him from the cruel reality of the world. "It's not fair. He did nothing wrong! It's all that bastard's fault!"

"Jake," she whispered, lightly running her fingers through his hair like his da used to. "I know you have a lot of secrets. I feel like there's a wall between us, but it doesn't matter to me. I care about you. I hate to see you hurt. Please don't keep everything buried inside of you. I just want to help…"

"My da is James Tiberius Kirk." He whispered, knowing that Sasha already knew this. "My other father—other part of my DNA… comes from Commander Spock." Sasha felt her eyes widen. "Da never said anything bad about him. He hated it if I did. Only my mates knew how much I hated him for leaving Da like he did." Jake felt tears rise to his eyes as his mind supplied him images of his father. "He loved that bastard so much that it killed him!" Images of his father, wasting away, smiling and caring for Jake, the forlorn and lost looks he would send up to the night sky when he thought Jake was asleep, haunted his mind.

"Da didn't want anyone to know. He refused to even think of roping anyone in to any situation. He didn't want anyone to feel obligated." He gave a choked laugh. "But now he's gone and I'm all alone."

Sasha's eyes softened. Gently, she wiped the tears from her own eyes and then his. She wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in warmth. "That's not true. You're not alone. You have me, your friends, Pike, and even your Da. He's still here, watching over you. I'm sure of it."

He said nothing but leaned into her embrace.

Tomorrow, they would show a combined front against the wrath of two protective parents.

…

Chekov had seen it right away. He stumbled when he looked at the youth who was basically the spitting image of Jim Kirk, only more rough. Sulu eventually saw it as well. Neither had forgotten their captain and loyal friend—or his mysterious disappearance. Although Sulu saw his friend in this Jake character, he also saw the numerous piercings and tattoos.

Jake Aurelius Kirk certainly took after his father. He plastered a grin on his face, took a step forward and extended his hand in greeting. "Hi Mr. and Mr. Chekov-Sulu. My name is Jake Aurelius Kirk." Chekov almost fainted dead away.

…

Jake strummed his guitar absentmindedly. His eyes were staring at the ground, lost in thought. He didn't even notice when Amanda had walked up next to him and sat down. She made no sound as she stared intently at him, listening to his music.

Jake missed a chord and jerked out of his musings to discover he had an audience. His eyes went icy cold. "Yes?"

Amanda assumed that he was annoyed at her interrupting his thoughts and music. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. Your music is beautiful."

He nodded his head, turning his attention once again back to his guitar. She shuffled, antsy for some reason. She felt the need to scoot closer to the handsome youth.

"Hey, Jake!" Irritation flooded through her and she felt quite guilty for having such feelings towards her best friend. Still, Sasha had betrayed her. Did that still make her a friend?

…

"I can't believe our daughter is pining for Jake Kirk. I mean—of all the! Karma!" Nyota moaned, resting her head in her hands. "I mean, it's not surprising that he has a kid." Spock felt anger coil in his stomach at her words. She had no right to speak of Jim Kirk as such. "Spock, what are we going to do?" Her hand reached for his. He deftly moved out of the way.

"I shall talk to this Jake Kirk." And with that, he made his escape, thoughts swirling around his head.

He felt the odd presence of guilt. The past years he had managed to live contently by Nyota's side. The memory of Jim Kirk haunted him on occasion, but now that his son was attending the same school as his daughter—it reared its ugly head with a vengeance.

…

Jake stared at the Vulcan with fire in his eyes. "You." He growled. He slammed the door to the hovercar closed. Pike had worry in his eyes as he stepped out of the vehicle, eyeing the two closely.

Realization hit him like a bullet and he almost groaned when he realized the kind of confrontation and blow up this conversation would ensue.

Spock was startled by the animosity emitting from the child. "Forgive me, but I do not believe we are acquainted."

"Oh, we most certainly are! You're Spock! Former First Officer of the USS Enterprise! A ship captained by my father!" Pike was slightly stunned also by the anger in the teen and gently put a hand on his shoulder, both in comfort and if necessary restraint.

"Yes, indeed I was."

"You're the bastard that left my da!" Spock jerked as if he had been physically hit. "Left him because it was the "right thing to do" to go live your apple pie life! Left him when you needed him the most! You weren't there! You didn't see him slowly waste away! I hated you so much! Da never wanted to hear anything bad about you, but that never stopped me from secretly hating you! You killed him! You fucking killed my Da!" Jake snarled, angrily struggling in Pike's grip. Sasha stood at the sidelines, eyes wide with shock. "I wish you never met my Da! You never deserved him! And no matter what he thought or hoped for I will never accept you as a father!"

He twisted out of Pike's grip, then stood, fiery and determined before Spock. The shocked Vulcan was speechless to learn that not only was Jim Kirk dead, the man who defied all odds, but also this boy was their son! The stance and the face screamed Jim Kirk, and deep down he knew he helped sire this boy.

Jake turned quickly, grabbing Sasha's hand in his own. "Come with me Sasha, please." The desperation in his voice pulled her heartstrings and she quickly gave him a grin and the two darted off before any of the adults could contemplate moving from their spots.

TBC


End file.
